To Much For One Girl To Handle
by Sakura Kinomoto7
Summary: Sakura's life has gotten to complicated for her to handle, and now all around her the people she loves are getting hurt...what is a girl to do??*PG-13 language* You gota read to find out*Chapter 5*(Tears My Mistake or My Destiny?)Some S+S..more later!!R
1. Default Chapter

Sakura(me): *looks at kero * Kero-chan……don't you dare do it!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: Do what?  
  
  
  
Sakura: you know what im talking about….so just don't!!  
  
  
  
Kero: Ohhhh….you meant don't say that your don't own Cardcaptor Sakura…..or that the only thing you own is Samantha Koran?!! *laughs evily *  
  
  
  
Sakura: *calls out her staff * LOCK!! *locks keros mouth shut * see….i told you not to do it!!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: Mhhh muhhhhh muuuhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{This is an S+S ficy…but not until later so be patient…..and I promise the story will get better, but it starts off kind of slow…^^;)  
  
  
  
(insert character name here) ~Point of view  
  
{SK/:stuff I say} ~Author note….or in my case Sakura Kinomoto's note  
  
^stuff…..^ ~thoughts  
  
*Jumps up and down * ~Actions or sounds  
  
"la la la" ~Character speaking  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone is 15 years old……except Toya and well you know…..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are dating….  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
To Much For One Girl To Handle:  
  
Ch: 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running away from my fate  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
  
  
I sat down in my desk and put my head down hoping that no one would notice that I was there. So much was going on that I hated; and I put up with it all and kept smiling. But somehow Syaoran and Tomoyo knew that inside I was slowly dying.  
  
"Well if it isn't little miss perfect?! Sakura Kinomoto……." I heard a mocking voice say.  
  
^great just what I need!!!^ I thought angrily. "What do you want Issureke?{SK/:Is-you-key}" I said looking up at the girl with aqua hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing…." She said as she tried to imitate me.  
  
"Just leave me alone…..please…." I said about to shed tears for the second time today.  
  
^~^~^~^~Flashback~^~^~^~^  
  
I sat on my bed and listened to the radio trying to forget what had happened yesterday…..  
  
*~*~~*Flashback within a flashback~*~~* {SK/:gomen….but I couldn't think of any other way to do this}  
  
Watching in horror I again saw Tomoyo getting beaten up by the group of girls that had been after me. She didn't want me to know this had been going on…..her getting beaten up because she stood up for me….but I knew, and every hit she took broke a piece of me away. ^this is all my fault!!!! She is in this situation because of me!!! I can never forgive myself, from now on I will fight my own battles.^ A tear slid down my cheek and I tried to think of anything I could do to stop this.  
  
^Technically I'm not allowed to do this…but I cant take it any more!!! I cant let her get hurt^  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}' 'TIME!"  
  
Everything froze and I quickly made my way over to Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"Tomoyo….are you ok?"  
  
"Sa-Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, its me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm saving my best friend of course" I said trying to smile.  
  
"You-you mean you know?"  
  
"Hai…and I'm not ever going to let it happen again! Tomoyo….stop thinking about other peoples needs for once and take care of yourself….."  
  
"I could say the same about you" She said giving me a weak smile.  
  
I smiled back and helped her to her feet. "Come on lets go…I don't know how much longer I can keep time frozen…"  
  
~*~~*end flashback within flashback*~~*~  
  
^That was all my fault and I will never let it happen again!^ I started to cry again thinking about how much pain I had put them through.  
  
*the song don't let me get me ends and Sakura looks up *  
  
I quickly got out my journal and started writing…it always seemed to calm me down. Unconsciously I wrote down the song but made new words to it  
  
'DON'T LET ME GET ME'  
  
'I always win first place  
  
and support the team  
  
always taking directions  
  
and I'm always neat and clean  
  
people hate me  
  
because you date me{Talking about Syaoran}  
  
they always wana fight  
  
Cuz I always do to much right…..  
  
Everyday I fight a war against my mirror  
  
I cant stand the person looking back at me  
  
Cuz im a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
Cuz im my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you cant be yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wana be me anymore  
  
I wana be somebody else….  
  
I wana be somebody else  
  
People tell me that they hate me  
  
If I could change…..it wouldn't be so hard  
  
[chorus]  
  
So doctor doctor wont you please proscribe me sumthin  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
Cuz im a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
Cuz I'm my on worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you cant be yourself  
  
Its irritating  
  
Don't wana be me anymore  
  
I wana me somebody else  
  
[chorus]  
  
  
  
I'm tired of being compared to everyone here  
  
They think I'm so pretty…I wish that wasn't me  
  
[chorus]  
  
{its kind of like the song…but a lot is changed}  
  
^ya that is my life…I cant take any more of it!!! I cant help that they don't like me….i try to be nice and be their friend but they just hate me even more…..^ I thought sobbing into my pillow  
  
"That's it!!" I yelled sitting up.  
  
"What's it Sakura?" A little yellow stuffed animal asked as he flew out of his gore.  
  
"I will tell you later, but right now I need to make a phone call…"  
  
~^~^~^~^~End flashback~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ohh is poor little Kinomoto crying? Aww how sad!" she said as her and her friends laughed.  
  
"Leave her alone Issureke!" Tomoyo said as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Tomoyo?"  
  
"Shes not going to do anything……but if you don't watch it…I will!" Syaoran said as he glared at her.  
  
"Oh Li-kun I didn't know you were here!" She said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Issureke…leave!" he said coldly.  
  
"oh….ok then ill see you later!" she said smiling. She slowly walked away and Syaoran bent down by my desk and lifted my chin up.  
  
"Sakura-chan those tear don't suite you" he said wiping my tears away and I smiled. "there that more like it! Thats my cherry blossom!"  
  
"Arigato Syaoran…..Tomoyo!!!"  
  
"what are friends for?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"you know I would help you any way I can….I love you and I always will my cherry blossom."  
  
"I love you to my little wolf.."  
  
(end of school)  
  
"Tomoyo!! Syaoran!! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I yelled standing by the cherry blossom tree.  
  
They walked over and waited for me to speak. "Tomoyo…'I said turning to her 'I just wanted to say that you're my best friend and Arigato for all that you have done for me!"  
  
"your welcome Sakura….'she looked at me puzzled 'but I already know that why are you telling me?"  
  
"Just wanted to make shure that you knew!" I said smiling.  
  
Then I turned to Syaoran and was almost in tears. "and you…..I love you with all my heart and sole and I always will….even if im not here in person I will always be here with you' I put my hand on his chest 'in your heart."  
  
"and I love you to….but what are you talking about Sakura….your not making any sense. Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai…im fine but I just had to tell you….that's all"  
  
We looked at each other and then he bent down and kissed me as I put my arms around his neck. we were both deep in the kiss when we heard a loud 'KAWAII!!!!' coming from behind us. I turned around to see Tomoyo-chan with her trusty camera in hand taping us.  
  
"Hoeee….." I sighed.  
  
We all said our good-byes and I walked slowly home knowing that I would never see them again.  
  
(later that night)  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan where are we going?" Kero-chan said as he looked quizzically at me.  
  
"Were going to America Kero……"  
  
"NANI?! But why?!!!!"  
  
"Because I cant stand to see any more of my friends get hurt and I cant stand to see my family suffer any more just because of my pain…."  
  
"but Sakura…."  
  
"IIE Kero!!! Now…are you coming or not?"  
  
"Hai I'm coming….but where are we going to stay?"  
  
"Do you remember Samantha Karnor?"  
  
"Hai she was the exchange student at your school last year….but why does that matter?"  
  
"Because were staying with her……"  
  
(At Samantha's house)  
  
  
  
"ohh Sakura….Kero Ive missed you so much!!" she wailed. {SK/: Samanta's description: She has straight Jade green hair that comes to her back and purple eyes. She is a little shorter than Sakura and is also kind of a punk and knows that sakura has magic and about kero}  
  
"Ive missed you to Samantha!!! It seems like its been forever since Ive seen you!!!!"  
  
We talked for a little bit and then we started planning on what I was going to look like now, because if I stayed the same than I would be found by my friends and I couldn't stand to see them suffer any more!  
  
"How about wavy ice blue hair….and it could be in the same style as your mothers!!" She suggested  
  
"Hai..i mean Yes that sounds like a great idea….but what about my eyes?"  
  
"how about blue also.?" Kero suggested.  
  
"noooo….ummm……o I know!!! How about purple like yours!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!! That sounds awesome!! And we could use the erase card on my parents and make them think that you are my cousin!!! And we would look a little similar too so it wont be hard to convince them!!!"  
  
"Ok now lets get to work…..wait do you have a computer?"  
  
"yes its over there' she said pointing to the corner of the room 'why?"  
  
"Im going to send this video to my family…it explains that I left and not to look for me or to blame them selves….you know stuff like that!" I said smiling happily. ^My new life is going to be great….i don't have to be perfect any more….now I can do what I want and not have to worry about if my friends will be alive after its all said and done.^ ^although I already miss everyone….especially Syaoran…*sigh* but it is for the best…..at least he and Tomoyo will now be safe!^  
  
I quickly sent the video and started my transformation into the new me.  
  
When it was over I slowly opened my eyes and looked in a mirror. "HOEEEEE!!!!…." I yelled as I fell back-words in suprise "I look……GREAT…I love this look!!!" Samantha and Kero both agreed with me.  
  
"Now all you need is a name….how about Star Karnor!!"  
  
"I love it!!!!"  
  
"Ok im glad you like it Star!!!….and now the fun begins……do you have the cards?"  
  
"Yes….and thank you again for helping me!"  
  
"Its no problem Sak- I mean Star!!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy!!!!….I know that I'm suppost to be working on my other fic 'It Began With A Message' but I got this idea last night and I couldn't help myself!!! I will be updating It Began With A Message very soon so don't worry….im not giving up on it!!! I hope you like this fic…..and I promise it will get A LOT better!!! *jumps up and down * Hoeeee!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this….PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. A Second Chance and Painful Memories

Sakura(me): *looks in her refrigerator * hoeee…..kero ate all of the pudding again…..  
  
Kero: I did not!!!  
  
Sakura: SHUre…….just as long as you don't mention anthing else you can live…..  
  
Kero: Like the fact that I like pudding….?  
  
Sakura: No like…..um the fact that Idontowncardcaptorsakura!! (I don't own cardcaptor sakura)  
  
Kero: *laughs histarrically * I knew there was a way to make you say that!!!  
  
Sakura: *shuts the refrigerator door with kero still in it *  
  
Kero: WHAT THE HELL??!! HEY LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Sakura: I tried to warn him…..  
  
  
  
Sakura (chan)Kinomoto: ARIGATO…..Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy, I will keep writing because of your review!!! And they got there so fast because sakura used a traveling spell Eriol taught her….but im not going into that until later on in the story…….*smiles brightly * ARIGATO sooo much for reviewing my fic!!!! And since you were so nice……..  
  
  
  
This chapter is deadicated to: Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy!!!! Because she gave me the encouragement I needed to keep writing!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Second Chance and Painful Memories  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Sakura/Star)  
  
  
  
*BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP *  
  
  
  
I heard the alarm and pulled my sheets up farther above my head, not wishing to get up any time soon.  
  
"STAR!!!! WAKE UP!!!! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" A voice yelled as I lied in bed.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE!!!!" I screamed as I jumped from my bed and looked at Samantha.  
  
"Finally!!!' she threw her hands up 'Kero and I have been trying to get you up for the past half hour!!….when he said you were a deep sleeper…he wasn't kidding!!"  
  
"Sorry Samantha……I guess I forgot to tell you about that….heh…" I said sweatdroping.  
  
"Its ok Star….just hurry up and get dressed were going to be late!" She sighed.  
  
"Shure….only one problem…..I don't have any cloths…"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!! Sorry bout that……..here you go!" she said as she handed me some cloths.  
  
I went into the bathroom and changed into a tight short black leather skirt, a blue nosleeved shirt that had a black Chinese symbol that ment courage, black leather boots that went up to my knee and a spiked choker with hoop earrings.  
  
Then I brushed out my waste long wavy ice blue hair, brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom to where Samantha was waiting not so patiently for me.  
  
(SK//: Kero went back to sleep)  
  
"What do you think?!" I said spinning around.  
  
"You look great….now come on weve gota go!!" she said pulling me out the door to the bus stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kinomoto residance)  
  
"MONSTER' Toya yelled banging on the door 'ITS TIME TO WAKE UP, WERE ALREADY REALY LATE TO SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"……." No reply  
  
"ALRIGH…..IM NOT WAITING ANYMORE…IM COMING IN!!!" He said as he slammed open sakura's door.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He looked around the room but sakura was no where to be found…instead he saw a e-mail from sakura on her computer screen.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"OTOU-SAN!!!! HURRY, SAKURA'S GONE!"  
  
"What is it Toya-san?" he asked a worried looking Toya.  
  
"Sakura……LEFT!!!' he started to cry 'She sent this e-mail and it says that it would explain everything in the attachment…..but to only open it when Tomoyo and Syaoran are here to…." He started to sob.  
  
"What if she ran away…..or even worse killed herself?!……I feel like this is all my fault….maybe if I would have been nicer to her…."  
  
"Toya-san' his father cut in 'It isnt your fault….now im shure she just went to visit Meiling-chan or something……..now lets go get Tomoyo and Syaoran and we will watch this….ok?"  
  
"ok" he said sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the school)  
  
The teacher was busily taking about the classes book reports when the intercom came on.  
  
"Matzumi-sensi…." It said.  
  
"Hai…."the teacher answered back.  
  
"Will you please send Tomoyo-san and Syaoran-san to sign out?"  
  
"Hai they are coming!"  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran got up from their seats wondering why they had been called from class when they saw Toya and Sakrura's dad standing at the front waiting for them.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Tomoyo said bowing, at which Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Come on we can talk at the house…" Toya said sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(up in sakura's room)  
  
"Whats going on….and where's sakura?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
"Were about to find out" Toya said as he opened the attachment on the letter.  
  
~*~~*~*~Sakura's tape~*~*~~*~  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san….If your watching this…..chances are I'm probably gone…"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Iie Iie…..I'm not dead…..I just left…..Please don't come and look for me…..I cant stand to see any of you suffer anymore!!"  
  
"Dad….Onii-chan…..you always worried about me when I came home crying and wanted to know why…..well it was because of what was happening at school…..and what was happening to my friends…..please don't blame yourself!!! It was my choice….and I still love you very much….  
  
"Tomoyo….Syaoran….I hope that you are watching this to……I will miss you both deeply…..Tomoyo you will always be my best friend!! Don't forget me!!!!! And……Syaoran……I love you, with all of my heart and I always will…but please try to move on…….and be happy with that person, do it for me!!! But don't forget me completely…..I cherish all of my memory's of us and will never forget you…..I love you my little wolf!!" She said smiling and crying.  
  
"Well I have to go….and I promise I'm safe, and I wont cause you anymore pain!….I love you all….Ja ne!!"  
  
*the screen blacks out into darkness *  
  
~*~*~End tape~*~*~*~  
  
"…….."Everyone was speechless, and then Syaoran stood up.  
  
"Im going to find her……" he said.  
  
"and im going to!!" Tomoyo stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sakura/Star's new school)  
  
"Hello everyone!" Miss Lanter said.  
  
"Hello Miss Lanter" The class greeted back.  
  
"Today we have a new student…her name is Star Karnor, she is from New York and she is Samantha's cousin…I hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome.' 'Star…will you please come in?"  
  
(Sakura/Star)  
  
I heard a few gasps and some whispering come form the class as I walked in.  
  
"Hello my name is Star…….I hope that I will like it here!" I said smiling.  
  
"Star….since you know Samantha….i will have you sit next to her right over there…" she said pointing at an empty chair.  
  
I did as I was told and took my seat next to Samantha and she leaned over to talk to me. "So what do you think so far Star?"  
  
"Not to bad…its a lot better than my last school….except I will miss Tomo-"  
  
"Hey now…..don't think about that…..just enjoy your life now.' She smiled brightly 'that is all in the past."  
  
I smiled back knowing she was right….but I would still miss everyone dearly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at lunch)  
  
"Hey Star!' I looked at the sorce of the voice it was Samantha sitting with a bunch of guys and some girls 'Come on…I saved you a seat!!!"  
  
I sat down and looked at Samantha.  
  
"Star…id like you to meet Matt, Chase, Steven, Sam, Zach, and Mike…" she said pointing at the guys. " and they 'she said pointing at a group of girls 'are Raven, Lauren, and Missy."  
  
Everyone greeted me and then Zach winked at me.  
  
"So Star…'he began 'are you as good as your cousin here?" he said pointing to Samantha.  
  
"hoeeeee? What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"ohh…the innocent type…I like those kind of girls!" he said putting his hand on my thigh.  
  
I removed his hand and looked at Samantha.  
  
"ZACH!!! Leave her alone!!!!" Samantha yelled as Raven hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!!!….grrrr…you didn't have to hit me you know Raven!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about him!' the red haired silver eyed girl said 'Hes only interested in one thing…..'she shot him a glare 'im shure it wont happen again.."  
  
"Thanks Raven!" I said smiling appreciatively.  
  
"So what are you guys doing after school?" she asked.  
  
I looked at Samantha who just shrugged. "nothing…I guess, why?"  
  
"Well why don't you come skating with us after school then…we can meet you at the skate park at 4:45pm….how does that sound?"  
  
I was about to ask Samantha when she answered for me. "Shure we will meet you there at 4:45!!!"  
  
*RINGGGGGGGGGG * The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.  
  
"See ya then Samantha…Star…..bye!!!" she waved.  
  
"Bye Raven!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(after school)  
  
I had just summoned the create card and made a pair of black rolarblades with red symbols on them that said Sakura….but I didn't have to worry because no one but me, Samantha, and Kero could read Japanese.  
  
"GREAT TRICK STAR!!!" Missy yelled as I zoomed by.  
  
"THANKS MISSY!! NOW WATCH THIS ONE!!" I yelled as I flipped off the top of the ramp doing a double twist and a summersault before landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
{SK//: Sakura/Star has on Black JINKO's now and the same shirt…..Missy has short pink hair and blue eyes, and Lauren has long curly brown hair, which she keeps in two braids, and red eyes(kinda like meilings but lighter).}  
  
Lauren, Missy, Raven and Samantha clapped loudly; then I took a step forward and fell down, which was followed by the clapping turning into laughter.  
  
"Pretty good punk girl…" A deep voice said from behind us.  
  
We turned around to see Zane the most popular guy in school looking at us.  
  
"Go to hell!!" I shot back.  
  
"Ohhh…a little testy are we?"  
  
I shoved him out of my way. "Shut the fuck up and get out of my sight!" ^wow ive never been like this before….but it feels good…now I can say whatever comes to mind!^  
  
"Ohhh…..really?" He said as he grabbed me and pulled me toward him.  
  
"If you don't let me go right now you aren't going to like the outcome of what happens!"  
  
"What are you going to do to me……hit me?"  
  
"Yeah….'I said as I punched him in the stomach causing him to wheeze in pain 'now just remember that and don't let it happen again!" I said as I walked off.  
  
"Wow Star!!!" everyone said in amazement. "That was great!!! I think that you are the first girl to ever do that to him!!!" Lauren commented.  
  
I just smiled as we made our way home…..but then it turned into a frown as I remembered how Tomoyo and I and all of our friends including Syaoran would go rolarblading together.  
  
"What's wrong Star?" Missy said butting into my thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing!! Im alright don't worry!!"  
  
Samantha turned and looked at me with worried eyes and I nodded…she knew what I was thinking….^I really do miss everyone….even though its only been 1 day…..^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoeee….end chapter 2!!!!! I promise that this story will get better as it goes along…and there is a reason for those rolarblades….but you just have to wait and see…….please PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	3. Caught.....

Kero: sakura….sakura…SAKURA!!!!  
  
Sakura(me): HOEEEEEEEEE???!!!!  
  
Kero: *sighs * arnt you going to tell them?  
  
Sakura: Tell them what….oh you mean that you're the one that are all of the ice cream?! *glares *  
  
Kero: *Gets a mad anime face * IIEE!!!! That you dontowncardcaptorsakuraoranyofthesongs….*takes a breath * andthatallyouownisSamanthMissyLaurenRavenexc… (Don't own cardcaptor Sakura or any of the songs and that all you own is Samantha Missy Lauren Raven exc..) *laughs manacally *  
  
Sakura: KERO!!!!!!!! Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!} WINDY!!!!  
  
*blows Kero out the window *  
  
Kero: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Im sorry sakura!!!! Just…please GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CAT!!!  
  
Sakura: *sigh * hoeee better go get him……..  
  
  
  
Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto): Arigato to the following for reviewing *jumps up and down excitedly * You're the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: Your very welcome!!! And you deffinatly deserved it!!! If it hadnt have been for you I would have discontinued writing this story!! You gave me the support I needed to keep writing…and don't worry its ok I understand about you being at camp!!  
  
Crystal: Hoee!!?? You loved it?!! *jumps up and down * ARIGATO SOO MUCH!!!…*shakes her head up and down * I will deffinatly E-mail you all the chapter updates from now on!!  
  
CrystalSakura: ARIGATO….*smiles brightly * Im very glad you think my storys great!!!!  
  
PrincessKidd: Gomen ne!!! I have been to put all of my spare time into writing this story so I can update it…..but with finals coming up it is very hard *pouts * hoee…oh well….*smiles sweetly * ARIGATO for saying that you liked my story!!! And I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can…just for you!!  
  
  
  
ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!! *smiles brightly * you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!!!!! ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: My first reviewer who gave me the support to keep writing and all my other reviewers of this chapter!! You guys are soo great!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caught….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Major Time lapse~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(2 years later)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Tomoyo and I have been moving from school to school every semester to look for Sakura, although sometimes things seem grim. We never seem to give up hope of finding her, even Eriol has come back form England to find her.  
  
*ring ring * the phone is ringing  
  
I walked over to the phone and carefully picked it up. "Hello Li residence"  
  
"konnichiwa Ganki…"  
  
I sighed "konnichiwa Toya……"  
  
"Have any of you found anything?" he asked.  
  
"Iie, what about you?" (SK/::after the hole Sakura disappearance thing Toya and Syaoran are on speaking terms…FINALLY!)  
  
"actually…..we think we may have found something that may be of help to you, we checked sakuras journal and it seems to have a small lead."  
  
"WELLL………" I yelled impatiently.  
  
"Hold on……oh un here it is, theres a song and then……a hah! It says…."  
  
~~~~~~~Sakura's Journal~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 14  
  
Today I said goodbye to Tomoyo, and Syaoran….Im really going to miss them, and I don't know if what they are going to do when they find out im gone. I really hope they don't look for me…..Im soo tired of seeing the people I love suffer because of me! I cant take this anymore!!! But….with Samantha's help, they will finally be safe and so will I!! Well I have to go, Kero- chan and I have a long trip ahead of us!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Samantha….why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"Well ganki…I was hoping one of you would know, because we havent got a clue!"  
  
I set down the phone and yelled at the others.  
  
"TOMOYO, ERIOL DO EITHER OF YOU REMEMBER ANYONE NAMED SAMANTA?"  
  
"UN….I DO!!!" Tomoyo shouted back.  
  
"WELL WHO IS SHE?"  
  
"SHE WAS AN EXCHANGE STUDENT FROM AMERICA…..WHY?"  
  
"ILL FILL YOU IN LATER TOMOYO…..ARIGATO FOR THE INFORMATION!"  
  
I picked the phone back up.  
  
"Well Tomoyo remembers that she……"  
  
"un un I heard it all….good luck ganki! And call if you find any lead on were she is!!!"  
  
"Ok…..Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
I hung the phone back up and turned to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Were going to America….."  
  
(SK://Spindel, Ruby, and Yue are also looking for her, but they split up so they could find her faster.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sakura/Star)  
  
Parking my new white jeep outside the school I hurriedly grabbed my things and ran inside.  
  
^I cant believe I'm late again!!!!^ I thought as I scurried to first period and slid quietly through the door. I sat down in my chair and Lauren leaned over to talk to me.  
  
"Your lucky the teacher is taking a call right now and didn't notice you coming in late….this is the 3rd time this week!"  
  
I sweatdroped. "Ya I know……..and I hate it when I have to take Saturday school! Its sooooo boring, such a waste of a perfectly good Saturday!"  
  
We both giggled until the teacher returned and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"That's tardy number 3 miss Karnor!! 1 more and you will be attending Saturday school this Saturday." Mr. Hanturana said coldly not even looking at me.  
  
"ye-yes sir!!! It wont happen again!" I studdered.  
  
"Class….todays discussion is on WWII, will everyone please…" his voice trailed off as I started to daydream.  
  
~~~*~*~~~~~~*~Sakura/Star's daydream~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~*~*~  
  
The final judgment ended and I ran up to Tomoyo yelling "I DID IT!!!"  
  
Then I grabbed syaoran's hands and we spun around….until I dropped him.  
  
We all laughed and Kero flew up next to me, congratulating me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
I smiled dreamily thinking about the days when I didn't have a care in a world….the days I was with my friends and family…..the days I was with……Syaoran….*sigh*  
  
Then my daydreams were interrupted by someone yelling.  
  
"MISS KARNOR!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!" I yelled jumping out of my seat.  
  
"Thank you for finally joining us…….and now please take your seat and pay attention"  
  
I did as I was told and then he added.  
  
"I will be seeing you in Saturday school this weekend also…."  
  
"Yes sir……"  
  
"Now as I was saying……….we have 3 new students today I hope you will do your best to make them feel welcome…."  
  
Not caring as I usually didn't, I decided to study my tight blue shirt that tied at the sides. It said nobody's angel on the front and I was wearing my customary jewelry, boots and black leather skirt wit my hair in a ponytail.  
  
^GOD….could this class get any more boring….^ I wondered to myself as I tapped my pencil on my desk.  
  
Then missy threw a note on my desk and I opened it.  
  
**Note**  
  
Hey Star…don't you think that new guy Syaoran is hott or what!!!??  
  
**end**  
  
Reading the note my heart stopped and I looked up hoping it wasn't them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled as I jumped up from my desk.  
  
It was him and Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Whats wrong star? Did you look in the mirror again?!" Nathan said trying to make me look bad.  
  
I calmed down and glared at him "Actually I just looked over to your side of the room and happed to notice you were still alive…that's what scared me!"  
  
"MISS KARNOR…MR JONES!!!' the teacher yelled interrupting our argument 'YOU MAY FINISH THIS PETTY ARGUMENT DURING SATURDAY SCHOOL!!"  
  
"but…but" we both started.  
  
"NO!!! that means be here at 7:00am this Saturday….oh and miss star….I will see you the following Saturday also!!!"  
  
"hoeee…..yes sir…" I said in defeat as I sat down.  
  
^Did she just say hoe?^ Syaoran though to himself ^we should keep and eye on her…^  
  
*RING RING RING!!! * The lunch bell rang.  
  
I quickly dashed out not wanting to see any more of the teacher.  
  
I got my lunch from my locker and went and sat down in-between Raven and Samantha.  
  
"What a day!" I said sighing deeply.  
  
Everyone laughed and I took a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
I looked up from my sandwich and found Samantha's eyes. 'Are they who I think they are' she mouthed to me.  
  
I just nodded. But the entire lunch period I could feel Syaorans eyes on the back of my head…^Please don't let them find out…..I don't want to see them suffer!^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAMANTHA….STAR!!! OVER HERE!!" Missy yelled as she waved her arm.  
  
We ran over to her. "don't yall remember we have practice today!!! The skating championships are only 3 days away!"  
  
"Ok….just let me get my skates and change ill meet you there!" I said running to my locker.  
  
"Ok" everyone said as they skated off.  
  
I changed into my black JINKO'S and walked over to my locker and took my skates out. Then I shut it, and found Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran standing beside it.  
  
"What do you want?!" I said in a very annoyed voice.  
  
Then Tomoyo spoke up. "Sakura….we know its you….."  
  
"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are and I don't know who your talking about!! Now leave me alone ive got to practice!!!"  
  
I started to walk away when Syaoran grabbed my arm. "Sakura…..I know its you! You cant lie to me. I don't exactly know why you said that to your best friend….but I know its you!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!! AND WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY?!" I yelled angrily.  
  
He pointed to my skates I had in my hand. "That symbol….it says Sakura…..and don't tell me it's a coincidence because I know its not…also you forgot about your aura….you changed its color….but it still feels the same!!"  
  
^DAMN….caught…..^  
  
I looked up into his eyes and at everyone else then decided. "CHANGE…Return!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
There was a blinding light and then I saw her….the real Sakura.  
  
Her auburn hair was down to her back and looked a lot like Tomoyo's, she still had sparkling emerald green eyes and had on a tight pale yellow dress that showed off her curves nicely.  
  
"Gomen ne……minna-san" she said through her tears.  
  
I walked over to her and pulled her into my embrace. "Ohhh….Sakura, I missed you so much!"  
  
She looked up and me and then pushed away. "Why?" she said softly. "Why did you come looking for me?!……don't you understand!!!!?"  
  
"Understand what Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"that-that I cant ever go back!!!" she yelled sobbing.  
  
"And why is that Sakura?" Eriol asked  
  
"B-Because I cant stand to see Tomoyo get hurt anymore…I cant stand to see Syaoran hurt inside because I hurt inside…..and I cant stand to be hurt by anyone anymore!!"  
  
"But Sakura….." I started.  
  
"IIE!!!!!! SAKURA IS GONE!!! SHE DIED ALONG TIME AGO……WHEN HER LIFE WENT TO PEACES SHE DIED!!!!"  
  
She used the change card and changed back into Star and ran away sobbing.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"It seem that by coming back all we have done is cause her more pain…." Eriol said.  
  
"Iie Eriol……shes just confused right now…..im not going to leave her alone…..again….."  
  
I watched her reteating back until she was out of sight then I started to walk tward where she had run to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at the skate park)  
  
(Star/Sakura)  
  
  
  
I dried my tears as I skated to where my friends were standing.  
  
"Hey Star!!' Raven yelled 'What took you so long?!"  
  
I shook my head and skated swiftly over to them. "Ohh…nothing much, I just got caught up at the school that all!" I said smiling.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!!! Lets get started!!!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Ok!!" we all agreed  
  
Missy was up first. I watched her as she skated through the park picking up speed as she went. When she reached the railing she jumped and skidded down it perfectly and skated to the bowl and went into it. As she reached the other side she came out with an enormous amount of air underneath her skates and twisted once landing on her left skate gracefully.  
  
"That was a great run Missy!!!" I yelled.  
  
"You go girl!" Raven yelled.  
  
"That was one great move!!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"wow!! Good one!!!" Samantha yelled.  
  
We all clapped as she came over and then it was my turn.  
  
I started at the top of the bowl and leaned down to get more speed…looking up I noticed Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol looking at me from the other side of the bowl. Painful memorys flooded back into my mind.  
  
'why does it feel like night today  
  
something in heres not right today  
  
why am I so uptight today  
  
paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first, with the hour of pressure that's fed  
  
But I know what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head'  
  
My head started to hurt as I came to the eadge of the bowl and got into the air doing a double twist.  
  
'like a face that im holding inside, face that awakes when I close my eyes, face that im watchin evertime I lie, face that watches every time I fall…it watches everything  
  
so I have no dough when its time to sink or swim  
  
the face inside that hearing me right beneath my skin'  
  
I raced to the other side of the bowl and did a backflip landing again backwords into the bowl. As my headach gradually got worse.  
  
'Its like im paranoid lookin over my back  
  
its like a world-win inside of my head  
  
its like I cant stop what im feeling within  
  
its like the face inside is right…….beneath my skin!'  
  
this time when I reached the edge I jumped out and headed to the railing. By this time my head was pounding.  
  
'I know ive got a face in me  
  
points out all the mistakes to me  
  
you've got a face on the inside to  
  
your paranoia's probably worse'  
  
I circled around the railing a few times not shure if I could attempt it feeling as bad as I did.  
  
'I don't know what set me off first  
  
but I know what I cant stand  
  
everybody acts to the fact that I cant add up to what you can  
  
but everybody has a face that their holding inside  
  
face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
face that watches every time they lie'  
  
I jumped onto the railing and skidded down and as I neared the end I jumped off and twisted once landing…  
  
'the face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
the face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
the face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
the sun goes down  
  
I fell the lightning trading[repeat]'  
  
On my feet, but then I felt one of my skates slip from underneath me  
  
'its like im paranoid lookin over my back  
  
its like a world-win inside of my head  
  
its like I cant stop what im feeling within[repeat 3 times]  
  
…………  
  
its like the face inside is right…..BENEATHE MY SKIN!!'  
  
I landed on my back and blacked out as I watched all of my friends run twards me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I watched in horror as Sakura fell, it seemed to be in slow motion. We all ran to where she had fallen and were we were met by sakuras worried friends.  
  
Samantha looked up at me "I don't exactly know how, but somehow I know you had something to do with this!"  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but she interrupted me "NO!! I don't want to hear your excuses…Im taking Star home!! Now leave her alone!!! Shes suffered enough!!!!"  
  
I just stood there in surprise. ^She makes it sound like Sakura doesn't love me anymore!!^  
  
She picked up Sakura and walked out while I stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Poor Sakrua-san…" Eriol commented.  
  
"Eri-kun (SK://Tomoyo's nickname for Eriol) how can we get her back when she wont let us near her?" Tomoyo asked as she cryed into Eriols shirt.  
  
"All we can do is wait my dear, that's all we can do….she will come back when shes ready."  
  
(SK://Oh ya didn't I mention that Eriol and Tomoyo are dating now?)  
  
I looked down at the place where Sakura had been still remembering what Samantha had said. ^It seems like in one day that I have lost my entire world….^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! He he…gomen….but I want to keep your interest somehow….well I hope you liked it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! I will get the next chapter up as soo as I can!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	4. Pain....Sorrow...and Tomoyo

Kero: You know you didn't update for a while sakura!  
  
  
  
Sakura: *sighs * get off my back Kero! You know I had finals!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: *roles eyes * ya whatever you say!  
  
  
  
Sakura: Just for that there will be no pudding for you!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: SAKURA-SAMA!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura: Don't you sama me!!! I said Iie and that's final!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: What If I agree to not tell them….you know…  
  
  
  
Sakura: Then you could eat your pudding!  
  
  
  
Kero: Then I wont  
  
  
  
Sakura: *Hands Kero pudding* I thought you'd see it my way  
  
  
  
Kero: *holds up poster that says Sakura doesn't own CCS or the songs! And that she only owned Raven Lauren exc. *  
  
  
  
  
  
{This chapter is a bit…..fluffy….but sad at the same time!!!! Kinda confusing…..but please R+R!!! I promise it's a good chapter!!!! Just give it time!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto): Arigatou to the following for reviewing *jumps up and down excitedly * You're the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Cherry li: Im glad you liked it!!!! But…ummm I will lose the bad words eventually…..when *covers mouth * gomen ne I cant tell you……but trust me they will go away eventually…..for now just try to ignore them….  
  
  
  
Cool camzy blue: *jumps up and down with a big smile on her face * you liked it!!! YAY!!!!! Oh and I e-mailed you when I got it up and I will for the rest of the chapters also if you want!!!  
  
  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: *sweatdrops * ya I know….but Ive been sooo buisy with school….but I do get out soon…..to have 2 weeks of summer to myself……*sighs* so you see my problem…..*eyes brighten* yay you LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!! Im glad!!!! And ill e-mail you when I get the next chapter done as well!  
  
  
  
Crystal-chan: *smiles * YIPPY YOU LIKED IT!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!! And Ill be shure and e-mail you for the rest of the chapters if you want me to!!!  
  
  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!! Ive been studying for finals and have been very busy but I finally got it up!!! So please forgive me!!! *pleads with her eyes*  
  
  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!! *smiles brightly * you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!!!!! ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: My first reviewer who gave me the support to keep writing and all my other reviewers of this chapter…..but especially to Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy….*smiles uneasily *!! All of you guys are soo great!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain…Sorrow…and Tomoyo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Toya-san's number, listening to it ring.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Came a voice I knew ohh to well.  
  
"Konnichiwa Toya….its *sniff sniff * Syaoran…" I said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Ganki? Why so sad?"  
  
"We found Sakura……"  
  
"REALY THAT'S GREAT!!!"  
  
"Iie….its not….." I trailed off.  
  
"NANI?! Why is she dead?!!!!!" He said sounding panicked.  
  
"Iie Iie its just that…"  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gomen ne……minna-san" she said through her tears.  
  
I walked over to her and pulled her into my embrace. "Ohhh….Sakura, I missed you so much!"  
  
She looked up and me and then pushed away. "Why?" she said softly. "Why did you come looking for me?!……don't you understand!!!!?"  
  
"Understand what Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"that-that I cant ever go back!!!" she yelled sobbing.  
  
"And why is that Sakura?" Eriol asked  
  
"B-Because I cant stand to see Tomoyo get hurt anymore…I cant stand to see Syaoran hurt inside because I hurt inside…..and I cant stand to be hurt by anyone anymore!!"  
  
"But Sakura….." I started.  
  
"IIE!!!!!! SAKURA IS GONE!!! SHE DIED ALONG TIME AGO……WHEN HER LIFE WENT TO PEACES SHE DIED!!!!"  
  
She used the change card and changed back into Star and ran away sobbing.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"It seem that by coming back all we have done is cause her more pain…." Eriol said.  
  
"Iie Eriol……she's just confused right now…..I'm not going to leave her alone…..again….."  
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I started to sob as I told Toya the whole story.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran……she doesn't hate you……she's just…." I cut him off  
  
"Iie….you should have seen the way she looked at me and what her friends said!!! All ive caused her is pain and you know it!!" I yelled sobbing into the receiver of the phone.  
  
'Once doesn't mean anything to me……  
  
come show me the meaning of complete  
  
Where did our love go wrong, once we were so strong…..'  
  
"…………"  
  
"Gomen ne…I shouldn't have gone off at you like that…its just that…."  
  
'how can I go on….'  
  
"you love her a lot don't you?"  
  
"Hai….i do……"  
  
'chorus [when you told me you loved me did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
  
to get over the feeling I know when our dream didn't turn out right  
  
when you let me believe that you weren't complete without me by your side…  
  
how could Ive known that you wold go  
  
that you would run  
  
baby I thought you were the one….]'  
  
"Hey…don't worry about it Ganki!! Its not your fault……she still loves you….she's just confused right now that all!"  
  
"Un…..that's what I thought at first to…"  
  
'Why…cant I just leave it all behind  
  
I felt passion so bright that I was blinded  
  
Then something made me weak  
  
Talking in my sleep'  
  
"Would you STOP SAYING THAT BAKA!!! YOU MAKE HER HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"  
  
"Un….whatever"  
  
'Baby im in so deep and you know I believe….  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
your lips  
  
your face  
  
something that time just cant erase  
  
my heart could break all over again'  
  
"KAMI-SAMA!!!! SOMETIMES YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!!!! STOP WITH YOUR PITTY PART AND GET OUT THERE AND GET HER BACK!!!!"  
  
'[repeat chorus]'  
  
I picked up what was left of my pride and answered. "Un I suppose your right…..I cant give up when she's so close to me can I?"  
  
"Iie….you cant!!!!! Now get out there and get her back!!!!……Ja….oh and if you ever tell anyone I was this nice to you I will have to kill you…you do know that right?"  
  
"Un! Ja….oh and thanks for the support!!!"  
  
"Iie problem….just remember what I said….." with that being said he hung up the phone and I did the same and walked into my bedroom and fell onto my bed.  
  
Stretching I picked up my alarm clock. It said 12:43pm.  
  
^Well seeing as how I cant sleep and I need to think anyway….I'm going to go for a walk….^ I thought.  
  
Writing down a note for Tomoyo and Eriol I slipped my shoes on and walked out the door to the park down the street. When I arrived there I found a tree and decided to sit under it and think.  
  
^what if she really doesn't love me…what will I do then…..^  
  
^Iie Iie positive think positive!!!^ I thought as I hit my forehead with my hand.  
  
I was startled when someone sat down beside me and pulled out my sword.  
  
"whoa whoa……I'm not going to hurt you….um who are you any way?" I heard a rather familiar voice say.  
  
"Syaoran….who are you?"  
  
"S-S-Star…."  
  
I gasped and looked at her…shure enough it was her star…or rather Sakura.  
  
"Oh…hi.." I said sadly.  
  
"…………"  
  
"Hey…look I'm sorry about today…I mean I can tell you don't want me around so I'll just leave ok. And I promise I wont ever bother you again…since that seems to be what makes you happy…and if you happy…………..I'm happy also!' I said trying to hold in my tears 'so I guess ill see you later……." I said getting up and walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Star/Sakura)  
  
^Oh Kami what have I done?! I never meant to hurt him! I just wanted him to be safe!!!! That's all^ I watched his retreating back wishing I could call out to him and bring him back to me….but I knew if I did that than my mission would be in vein.  
  
(SK/::Yes is do enjoy messing with songs lyrics!! ^^ oh and when is says Sakura: the song is in Sakura's head and when it says Syaoran: its in Syaoran's head…..don't ask me where they learned this song….they just did ok?! Ohh and also don't ask me how they sing it in unison with each other either…..that I do not know…and probably never will……)  
  
Syaoran: never knew I could feel like this…like ive never seen the sky before  
  
I want to find it inside your kiss….and still everyday I love you more than this…  
  
I listen to my heart wish I could do what it says….telling me to give you everything!!  
  
It seems that these seasons wont chance my winter to spring….but I love you until the end of time……..come what may….come what may…I will still love you until my dying day……  
  
Sakura: Used to be my world seemed like such a perfect place…. Used to be it moved with such a perfect grace….  
  
Together: Used to be when I was with you…..my life didn't seem like such a waste….  
  
Sakura: It all revolved around you….and me…..  
  
Together: There was no mountain to high or river to wide…..give me a sign and ill be there by your side….The storm clouds may gather but the storms will subside……  
  
Syaoran: But I still love you  
  
Sakura: I still love you  
  
Together: Until the end of time……Come what may….come what may….I will love you forever…..no matter what you can say……until my dying day…..oh come what may…..come what may……..I will still love you  
  
Sakura: I will still love you……used to be my world was such a prefect place…..  
  
Together: Come what may….come what may……I will still love you until my dying day!!  
  
(SK/:: Is it just me or is anyone else getting sick….aak to much love in one errrr…um room? Gota end it!!!)  
  
Slowly I walked away back to the house to talk to Samantha, what had she said to him anyway? When I got there I opened the door and crept quietly to our room (SK/::Hers and Samantha's…they share one) Opening the door to the room I was met by a rather unhappy guardian beast.  
  
"SAKURA…..er ummm….STAR!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kero…..*sigh * I'm fine….i just went for a walk that's all…."  
  
He gave a defeated look and then usurered me into my bead.  
  
"Good night Star…..see you in the morning" he said as he turned the light off.  
  
(SK/:: Samantha is a deep sleeper….a VERY deep sleeper!!)  
  
"Ya in the morning…' I said quietly to myself 'Nigh Kero"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were crouched down by someone sobbing.  
  
"I wonder…who that could be……" I asked to no one impartictular.  
  
"Its something horrible……something that can only bring pain."  
  
I looked up to see Yue.  
  
"Yue…..what do you mean?"  
  
"I hope you never find out mistress…..just remember that I…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*End dream~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to Samantha and Kero shouting at me to wake up.  
  
"Hoeee…Im up im up!!" I said stumbling out of my bed. I walked over to the bathroom shut the door and took my shower. Getting out of the bathroom I looked through the closet for something to wear and decided on a slightly see-through pink shirt that said fly on the front and then of course I added my customary black leather skirt and jewelry. I picked up a pair of black high heals and a pink bandana to wear on my head.  
  
Tying the bandana I put on my makeup and headed out of the room to get breakfast. I walked down the stars slowly…until Samantha came up and pulled me behind her saying that we were going to be late if we didn't hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At school)  
  
"Morning Missy, Lauren, Raven!!" I said sitting down at my desk.  
  
"Morning Star!!" They greeted back.  
  
"So what are we doing after school today?" I asked.  
  
"Oh were…' Raven started until the bell rang 'Tell you at lunch" She whispered as Miss Lanter walked into the class.  
  
"Ok class…." Miss Lanter started, I could already tell class was going to be boring so I decided to sleep through it today.  
  
"MISS KARNOR!!! DO YOU ENJOY SATURDAY SCHOOL?!" She yelled at my sleeping form.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE!!!" I yelled falling out of my desk…first mistake, I was in a short and I do mean short leather skirt! Bad idea!!!  
  
"Umm no mam!!!" I said getting up. Second mistake, getting off the floor….probably would have been safer down there.  
  
"WELL MISS KARNOR…I WILL BE SEEING YOU FOR 3 SATURDAYS IN A ROW NOW!!!"  
  
*RINGGGGGGGGG * The bell rang signaling that class was over.  
  
"YOU ARE DISMISSED!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Ye-yes mam!!!" I said scrambling out of the room.  
  
I walked to lunch and sat down beside Raven.  
  
"Hey star nice show last period…..i could get used to seeing something as good as that!" Zane said as he came and sat down beside me.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR HAVENT YOU LEARNED?!" I yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you!" my friends retorted.  
  
This didn't seem to be much of a deterrent apparently….because he put his hand on my leg and ran it up to my thigh.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
  
"What does it look like?' he said smirking 'You know you want me anyway so just give it up already!"  
  
Ok now that pissed me off. "I THINK THE WORDS HELL NO COME TO MIND!!!! NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME OR YOU WILL REGRET IT VERY VERY SOON!!!!" I snapped. By now we were the center of attention of the entire lunch room.  
  
"and what will you do? Hit me in front of all these people???" he said running his hand up my arm.  
  
"EXACTALLY!!!!" I said as I punched him square in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
With that I got up and left the lunch room running to the bathroom.  
  
My vision was blurred as I ran to the bathroom ^How could he?! Now ill feel horrible forever!!! I cant get that feeling to go away^ I thought as I slumped down into a ball against the wall balling.  
  
"What's wrong?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. Looking up I saw nun other than Tomoyo standing over me. I got to my feet and fell into her arms.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!!! I feel so awful!!! I-I…." I sobbed into her shoulder as she comforted me.  
  
"Shhhhhh…..Don't cry Star….it will be ok!' I looked into her eyes and knew she was telling me the truth 'Hey why don't we leave early and head back to my house?" She suggested.  
  
"Ya…ok…..but it will just be us right?"  
  
"Of course!" she said smiling happily. I must admit it was great to have her back.  
  
"Now come on…..we've got to hurry or we will be caught by a teacher." She said pulling me behind her.  
  
I dried my tears on my sleeve and smiled at her " I wouldn't worry about that" I said pulling out the erase card.  
  
"Ive missed you Sakura-chan!" She said hugging me.  
  
"Ya ive missed you to!!!…now stand right there ok?" I looked around to make shure no one was around us.  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}' 'ERASE…..ERASE OUR PHYSICAL FORMS!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffy!!!!! He he he he…….well ive gota keep you interested don't I? Sorry about all the fluffy stuffs in there….the next chapter will be better!!!! Heres some questions to ask yourself……Will Sakura/star and Tomoyo get to be good friends again or will tomoyo bring something up that will upset sakura/star? Who was the dead person in the dream? Is the Zane guy Star/Sakura punched still alive…..we can only hope not heh!! And if he is how long will he be……? ^^ And what about everyone else? Well got ya thinkin didn't I? Hope you liked this chapter!!! Made it extra long to!!! PLEASE R+R!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS PUT UP!!!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	5. Tears my mistake or destiny?

Sakura: *looks over at Kero-chan* What are you doing over there in that corner Kero-chan?  
  
Kero: muthming (nothing)  
  
  
  
Sakura: ARE YOU EATING THE COOKIES I MADE EARLIER?!  
  
  
  
Kero: mooh (Nooo)  
  
  
  
Sakura: *picks kero up* YOU ARE EATING THEM?!!! WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IN YOUR DEFENSE?  
  
  
  
Kero: Sakuma fuzent fone mard maptor sakuma!!! (Sakura doesn't own cardcaptor sakura)  
  
  
  
Sakura: *slams kero into the wall* KERO-CHAN!!! *calls out star wand* FREEZE!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: *is frozen into a block of ice*  
  
  
  
Sakura: Now maybe youll think before you do something like that agin..*smiles happily and walks out of the room *  
  
  
  
Kero: MUUHHHH!! MHHHH!! MMHHHHHH!!!! (translation: WAIT PLEASE LET ME OUT I PROMISE ILL BE GOOD!!!!)  
  
Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto): Arigatou to the following for reviewing *jumps up and down excitedly * You're the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CrystalSakura: *eyes get stary* REALLY!! You really loved it!!! *jumps up and down excitedly* ARIGATOU!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry Blossom: *bows * Arigato for the pointers! They were much appreciated!!!  
  
Crystal-chan: *smiles brightly* ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!! Im glad you liked it!!! Im always happy to hear someone liked my story!!!  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy: *smiles happily and eyes glaze over * Im glad you liked it!!!! And Im glad you thought it was touching!! I had decided to put Sakura back on speaking terms with one of her friends, but I never knew it would turn out so good and that you would like it so much!!!! *jumps up and down* ARIGATO for the countless reviews and keeping me writing on this story!!!  
  
  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!! *smiles brightly * you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!!!!! ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: My first reviewer and everyone else who reviews and gives me the encouragement I need to keep writing this fic!!! *smiles happily * all of you are soo GREAT!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tears my mistake or destiny? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sakura/Star)  
  
The erase card surrounded our bodies and soon we disappeared.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked over at Tomoyo remembering that I had never been to her house before.  
  
"Just follow me.." She said as she took off in the correct direction of her house.  
  
"WAIT!!' I yelled running up behind her ' I've got a much faster way of getting there!!"  
  
She looked at me and blinked "Really?"  
  
"Yep!" I said nodding my head.  
  
"FLY CARD!!!' 'GRANT US WINGS!!!"  
  
A pair of sparkling purple wings spouted from her back, and a pair of pink from mine and she looked at me in aww.  
  
"But I though that the Fly card only worked on one person?!"  
  
I shrugged. "What can I say.Ive been practicing." I said as we broke into uncontrolled giggles.  
  
As soon as our laughter had subsided we took off into the air.  
  
"So how do you like flying?" I asked Tomoyo as I watched her tumble around through the sky.  
  
"Oh my!! I cant believe how fun this is..I...wait a sec were here!" She said as she landed gracefully on her porch.  
  
I flew down and landed beside her. "So this is it? Where do the guys live?"  
  
"They live with me..."  
  
"ARE YOU SEROUS?! YOU LIVE WITH THEM???"  
  
"Ya.my room is over here.." She said opening the door and signaling me to follow her.  
  
I stood there with my mouth open for a while and then gradually followed her in.  
  
^oh I almost forgot!^ I thought to myself.  
  
"ERASE CARD! RETURN!!" I yelled as the card flew back into my hands and I was again visible.  
  
"TOMOYO?" I yelled as I wondered through the small apartment. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Here!" She said poking her head out through the door to her room. "Well don't just stand there Sakura-chan! Come on!! We've got SOOO much to talk about!!!!"  
  
"Wait a sec Tomoyo.I still have to do one more thing.."  
  
"CHANGE CARD..RETURN!!!" again there was a blinding light and I emerged as myself in a pink and white sundress.  
  
"AHHH!!!' she yelled as she threw her arms around me 'My KAWAII Sakura-chan is back!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo..aak..cant breathe!!!"  
  
"Oh" She said pulling away "Gomen ne! I just haven't seen you in such a long time!!! Ive really missed you!!"  
  
"Ya and ive missed having you around to!! Now lets go talk were losing valuable time" I commented giggling.  
  
(Later that day around 4:30pm)  
  
"So you really went to all of those schools to look for me?!" I asked wide eyed.  
  
"Un.So will you ever consider coming back. "  
  
I looked at Tomoyo as my eyes began to fill up with tears. "I-I-I I really have to g-go now..ok Tomoyo-chan, but I promise to be back tomorrow night at 12:45pm..we can talk more then!" I said trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Ok..Ja Sakrua-chan!" She said as she waved as I walked out the door.  
  
"Ja Tomoyo-chan!" I said waving back as the tears started to blind me.  
  
"FLY CARD RELEASE!" I commanded.  
  
A pair of wings unfolded from my back and I took off running down the hall heading straight for the porch.  
  
^I cant tell her the truth^ I thought as I ran down the seemingly endless hallway. ^ I..^  
  
Just then my thoughts were interrupted as I slammed into someone.  
  
' fed up with this my destiny in this place of no return think ill take another day and slowly watch it burn..'  
  
I looked up to see Syaoran-kun staring down at me, and I didn't know what to do so I just froze.  
  
'doesn't really matter how the time goes by cuz I still remember you and I and that beautiful good bye'  
  
"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he said with a questioning face.  
  
'staggered though these empty streets laughing on and on night had mad a mess of me and confessions kept me warm'  
  
"I-I I" Was all I could say as I stared up at him wishing this was all a dream.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I well I."  
  
'I don't really miss you I just need to know Do you ever think of you and I And that beautiful good bye'  
  
"I was v-v-visiting Tomoyo because something happened at school and..."  
  
Tomoyo walked into the room and gasped.  
  
"SCHOOL DOESN'T LET OUT FOR ANOTHER 45 MIN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! AND...AND I.." She was also at a loss for words.  
  
'when I see you now I wonder how I could have watched you walk away'  
  
"Well I had some things to think about and decided to leave school early today...but..why are you here?" he asked changing his gaze from Tomoyo to me.  
  
'If I let you down please forgive me now... In that beautiful good bye'  
  
My bangs fell in front of my face and my gaze saddened.  
  
"I-ITS JUST SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED OK?!" I yelled as I started to sob.  
  
Tomoyo walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. I soon pulled her into a hug and started to cry on her while she rubbed my back trying to comfort me.  
  
'in these days of no regrets I keep mine to myself And all the things we never said I can say for someone else And nothing lasts forever But we always try And I just cant help but wonder why We let it pass us by'  
  
He knelt down beside Tomoyo and I and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean to upset you..its just that...well..I..I don't know" he said turning his gaze to the floor.  
  
'And I see you now I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down Please forgive me now... For that beautiful good bye'  
  
I got up pulling Tomoyo with me and ran out of the house to the balcony, and I jumped off.  
  
"F-FLY CARD!!" I yelled giving Tomoyo wings.  
  
Looking back I saw Syaoran standing on the porch watching Tomoyo and I leave.  
  
'Baby what can I do oh to get through to you and sometimes I cry'  
  
Staring back at him my tears began to fall harder and things around me began to spin.  
  
'it's a fools lullaby and sometimes I cry its just a fools lullaby '  
  
"T-Tomoyo." I was able to whisper out before loosing the rest of my magic from exhaustion, and fell through the trees breaking branches as I fell.  
  
When I finally hit the ground I opened my eyes for a second and felt a sharp pain run up and down my body before I again passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
I watched in horror as my best friend fell to the ground and flew down as fast as I could, but about half way down my wings began to disappear and I also fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
"IIEEE!!!" I screamed as I fell down faster and faster until I hit the ground.  
  
^Oh no...now theres no one to save either of us...^ I though before closing my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Toya)  
  
Walking down to the ganki's house I looked around at my surroundings.  
  
^I know how bad the Chinese ganki felt..so I guess that's why I thought I would come and hel-^ my thoughts were interrupted as I tripped over something as I fell to the ground.  
  
"KUSO!!" I yelled angrily "Why the hell would anyone leave.TOMOYO?!!!!!"  
  
Looking down at what I had tripped over I noticed it was Tomoyo and quickly got up and picked her up.  
  
"TOMOYO-SAN!! WAKE UP!!!" I yelled trying helplessly to wake up Sakura's closest friend.  
  
"h-hai?" She asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
I sighed. "good your alright...why are you here? What happened?!" I asked remembering how I had found her.  
  
"I-I was..OH NO SAKURA!!" she said as she tilter her head to look to the side and jumped out of my arms.  
  
I looked over to where Tomoyo had run and say the bloody body of my little sister laying on the ground. Running over I shooed Tomoyo to the side and picked up my little sisters body.  
  
"Sakura?..SAKURA-CHAN?! KAIJUU?!" I yelled frantically trying to wake her, but she just laid there motionless as I cradled her in my arms.  
  
"Sakura please wake up!' I said as my eyes started to water ' If you do I promise I will never call you kaijuu again!.ill do anything but please you have to wake up!"  
  
"I-is that a promise?" she whispered weekly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CLIFFY!!!!!! ^^ Gomen ne minna!!! Demo I had to keep you all reading!!! I hope you liked this chapter..gomen about it taking so long to write but I had a little trouble thinking of things. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review review REWIEW!!!! The more reviews I get..the faster the next chapter up!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


End file.
